To Be Determined
by TheSilentWatchman
Summary: An alternate version of the events from after episode 2x14 on, the Seeker's quest continues for the Stone of Tears.


Water trickled down the walls as the stench of mold and sweat permeated the windowless cell, its current occupant wet and shivering with cold. She had but a small flicker of light passing beneath the door from the torches lit outside in the main walkway. Slumped against the wall, Kahlan struggled with effort to bring her shackled hand to her cheek. The same cheek Richard had tenderly kissed the last time she had been with him.

She didn't know when that was. She had no idea how long it had been since they had taken her. From the blending of constant agony, both physically and emotionally, it had been enough time. It had been as good as any false hope to believe that Richard might find her, but she couldn't delude herself for long.

Admitting the truth almost seemed more painful than the suffering inflicted by her torturers. Richard wouldn't be able to find her. She didn't even know where she was and had been alone when she was captured. The Resistance was more than likely disbanding. No one was coming. Overwhelmed with despair, Kahlan wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, if she wasn't losing herself already. The men were not Mord'sith, but their methods were still effective.

She was beginning to forget. Small memories here and there. She clung desperately to Richard's kiss as her life depended on it. Knowing she may pass soon, Kahlan took a tiny amount of solace in her thoughts of seeing Richard one day in the afterlife. She would wait for him forever. In death, she was free from the magical bonds of her birthright that kept her from her love. She would never be able to express her love for him in the way she had dreamed about for so long, but for Richard, he would know it was enough.

With a resounding clang from outside the door, she was abruptly roused from her musings. Through the drowsiness and pain that consumed her, she could make out the sound of footsteps traversing down the corridor towards her cell. From the echo, she could tell that there were two sets moving at an exigent pace. What did her captors have planned for her now?

The advancing detail stopped just beyond her cell door. She let her hand drop and closed her eyes, hoping that if she feigned sleep they might leave her be. Pretending was not difficult as she was so exhausted, tired of fighting to stay alive only to be subjected to the cruelty of these men. However the likelihood that they would pass on any opportunity was zero to none.

The door lock unlatched and the two entered the room. Kahlan thought her pounding heart might give her futile position away. Stabbing pains plagued her chest, she needed to better control her breathing. She heard one guard approach while the other stayed at the entry way. There was no yelling nor snide comments. His footsteps were uncalculated but with purpose. The guard stopped and knelt to her level on the ground. Kahlan felt as a hand drew a lock of her hair away and cupped the side of her face. She could not hold back a flinch at his touch, fearing he had come for more than just her dignity.

"Woah. Shh." The voice urged quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you." There was a short pause. "Look at me."

Kahlan's panic was rising at an exponential rate until she thought about the hand, firm yet gentle. And the voice, soft and sincere. She chanced her eyes to open and looked upon the first person who had shown her any, if all be it minute, kindness in this wretched place.

"Dear spirits, what have they done to you?" The appalled voice came from the cloaked figure before Kahlan. The hand withdrew to its owner and pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a young woman. Some of her dark hair spilled down her front as she looked intensely into Kahlan's eyes.

In the soft glow of light, Kahlan spotted the silhouette of the broad-chested man also in a dark cloak. The young woman noticed the direction of her eyes. "Don't be afraid of him. He is with me." Her words did nothing to abate the anxious expression plastered on Kahlan's features. "Please look back to me. Mother Confessor."

At the surprise of hearing her title, Kahlan unconsciously acquiesced to the woman's request. Finally feeling as if she had Kahlan's attention, she continued. "We need to get you out of here. Now," she implored. "Will you trust me?"

Kahlan was utterly confounded at the question presented to her. This coming from someone she had never met or had ever been given evidence that she could be trusted. In her current condition, what could she really do if she said no? It was not as if she could honestly fight back. On the other hand, if she did not leave with them, she only had her present predicament to look forward to. But there was something else. She sensed a bright aura emanating from this stranger, so much raw power beneath the surface. Nothing to the effect of being seen, but Kahlan actually felt safe in her presence. She didn't know what to make of this sensation, however this was not time to be wasted. Her decision was made.

In response she meekly replied, "Yes."

"Very well." At the sound of those words, the shackles around Kahlan's wrists unclasped immediately, and the woman motioned for her partner to aid her. As he moved to meet her, the stranger slowly raised her right hand and placed her first and middle fingers to Kahlan's left temple. "Everything will be alright," she said softly. "Sweet dreams Mother Confessor."

Unsure of her future, Kahlan thought back to Richard; maybe there was hope in seeing him again. She imagined his eyes expressing the unspoken affection he had for her in the silent link that only they shared. Then she would give him the small smile that she reserved just for him. Her one regret would be that she had never taken the chance to tell him that she loved him, that he was the only one she had loved and would ever love. Growing lost among her thoughts once more, a warm flow of power moved over Kahlan as she drifted off and welcomed the peaceful darkness.


End file.
